


Possessive

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Percival, Tina is so done with them all, also a very pissed theseus, and jealous too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival is affected by a very odd potion that seems to increase your worst defects.But Director Graves, defects? Of course he doesn't have any. He's the Director of Magical Security for Lewis' sake...But then he sees Newt being hugged by the Goldsteins and something changes in him.He might be a bit possessive.





	1. Chapter 1

It takes them all night to clean the place; Tina's tired and even so she reacts quickly when she hears a loud noise coming from the living room. Director Graves arrives frist to discover one of the potion dealers has hit Abernathy with a curse and is ready to escape. Graves steps towards him and tries to stun him, but his spell is met with a fire one and he has no option but to move aside. But the hex hits the potions and one of them breaks, its green steam covers Graves completely. Tina hears him cough.

She turns to the wizard and petrifies him in the spot, before taking away his wand.

"What was that?" She demands.

"It was just an experiment!" The man answers when he feels his lips again. "I was trying..."

Then Graves appears out of nowhere and takes the trembling wizard by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't care what you were trying to do! I need to know what kind of potion it was!"

"I invented it. It doesn't have name yet," the man shivers when sees Graves frown. "But... It's not deadly. It won't hurt you either. It just... It makes you lose some of your inhibitions... to a degree and it will increase your worst defects."

"How long?" Tina asks.

"He'll be himself again within a day, I think," the man continues and then looks at Graves even more scared "You are not an aggressive one, ain't you?"

Graves ignores him, but Tina thinks he might have a point. They cannot risk the security of the people around. Her boss is a very powerful aurors and if his aggression increases then...

"I'm not aggressive," he snaps at her. He must have read something of her concern on her face.

"We need to take you to MACUSA so the healers can check-"

"We're going to take this lowlifes to an interrogation room," he orders.

"But Sir..."

"He said it was an experiment, I don't think the potion is going to work. I'm fine," Graves insists and part of Tina believes him, because he looks like himself, just irritated.

So she nods and does as she's told.

***

When they finish the interrogation and put every one of them in cells it's morning. Tina forgets completely about the incident with the potion because her boss is acting just as any other day. She stops worrying.

She feels even better when she sees Queenie and Newt, waiting for her outside of her office.

"Tina! We were worried," Newt tells her. "You didn't returned home yesterday. Daisy and Pickett asked about you."

"I'm fine," she says and hugs them both.

"Oh boy," she hears Queenie mutter.

And that's when it starts.

"Goldsteins," the words come out as a low and terrifying growl. "Get your hands off Newt this instant."

Queenie moves immediately and takes her sister by the arm and yanks her away from the confused magizoologist.

But he's not the only one confused, she's too. Tina looks at Director Graves who's now standing very close to Newt and looking at the sisters like he doesn't like them very much.

"He. Is. Mine." Graves growls again.

Newt's face turns completely red then and looks at the auror almost in shock. Everybody around stops suddenly what they're doing and stare at them with curiosity.

They're not that surprised to be honest, not even Tina. It's not a secret that the Director of Magical Security is crushing harder than a twelve year old girl, but at least he tried to control himself, even though he couldn't help but smile at Newt every time he was in the same room or look at him with a ridiculous and besotted expression on his face, but he tried. He would never do something like that.

Then she remembers the potion. Beside her, Queenie nods, clearly hearing her thoughts.

So it seems Director Graves is...

"Very possessive," Queenie chuckles.

"What is going-" Newt doesn't finish his question because that very moment Graves decides to wrap himself around him.

"Oh Newt, you have no idea how lovely you are" the auror breathes, his hands like snakes circling the magizoologist waist.

"Mr Graves..."

Poor Newt he's so flustered he can even talk.

"Stop calling me that, I hate when you do that," he buries his face on the redhead's neck. "It sounds too formal. That's how my aurors call me. To you I'm just Percival."

"Okay... Percival, could you please let me go?" Newt tries to step back, but the grip around him just tightens.

Percival chuckles and Tina's jaw drops. She is definitely not prepared for this.

"I won't," he whispers on Newt's skin. "You smell amazing. It's so intoxicating it drives me crazy, do you know that?"

Newt seems absolutely lost. He looks back at Tina for help. She just shakes her while her sister covers her mouth to hide her amusement.

"It was a potion," Tina tries to explain. "He didn't drink it, but its steam affected him."

"I told you I'm fine," Graves snaps at her. He looks intimidating even though he's still holding Newt.

Tina can see that Newt doesn't believe him and suddenly something changes in him, there's a look on his face, the same he has when he's dealing with a very stubborn creature.

He has a plan and he's determined.

"Percival," he says, his voice sweet and kind. "I know you're fine, but I think it'd be better if you go to see a healer... just in case."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," the auror argues, frowning.

"I see..." Newt stops himself from rolling his eyes and sighs. "Then let's go together, shall we?"

Percival doesn't look too convinced, but nods anyway. Newt manages to detach himself from Graves who lets him go reluctantly and seems to be fighting the impulse to take him in his arms again until Newt hold his hand.

"C'mon, Tina, lead the way." He urges and she does it without question.

***

It is a nightmare. When one of the healers ask the rest of them to leave the room, Graves basically bares his teeth at her pulls Newt even closer to his body.

It's worse than Tina had thought.

So she tries to explain the healers what happened as best as she can while Newt attempts to calm Graves down.

"I love your freckles," Percival whispers, caressing Newt's hair. "They look lovely on you. It's like looking at the sky, you know..."

"T-thanks..." He says, flustered.

"His worst defects you said?" The healers ask her, arching their eyebrows.

"The man said it'd take away his inhibitions too." Tina adds and thanks Merlin Graves is so distracted he can't listen.

"I see," says one of them, the witch. "So he's possessive, huh?"

"It seems like it, yeah."

"Mr Graves, could you please tell us when did you feel different? Do you remember what was the time when you started to act like this?" The witch asks.

Graves looks at her in confusion, his hand still on Newt's waist.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Nothing has changed." He replies.

"Are you sure?" She presses.

"Absolutely," he answers and turns to kiss Newt's cheek, making him blush.

The witch sighs and looks at Tina.

"When?"

"An hour ago. When he watched my sister and me hugging Newt."

"That was what triggered him..."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry auror Goldstein, but I'm afraid we can do nothing for him. We have to wait for the effect to go away." She says after a few seconds. "He'll be like himself again at the end of the day."

Tina sighs, looking so tired already and it's early in the morning.

It's going to be a long day.

***

It's horrible.

They try to reach Graves office, but Collins decides it's the perfect moments to talk to Newt about the magizoologist book and steps a little too close for the director's taste and he just begins to growl at him.

Collins trembles.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to!" He apologizes even though he has no idea what he just did.

"He's mine," Graves growls more and everyone looks at them. Newt blushes and tries to hide his face in Graves' neck.

"Erik please just go," Tina tells Collins. The auror doesn't hesitate and follow her advice, he's too scared to ask.

After that it's not so bad. They manage to reach Graves' office and the director seems to be more at ease when he sits on his couch and put Newt on his lap and the magizoologist lets him. He then starts to talk about the proper way to get close to an hippogriff and the auror listens intently almost fascinated.

Tina stays because she feels like she has to, like somehow it's her responsibility.

Of course just when she's sure everything is going to be fine. When things are going perfectly that's when Madam Picquery walks in the room with her guest.

A guest that makes the most terrifying look when he sees his precious brother sitting comfortably on Percival Graves lap.

Because of course that's the day Theseus Scamander chooses to visit his brother.

Tina knows this is going to get her a headache.

"What is going on?" He asks and Newt tries to stand, but Percival's hand keep him in place. "Get your dirty hands off him!"

Her boss seems to have no sense of self preservation because he growls and pulls Newt closer.

"No. He's mine now."

Mercy Lewis save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Theseus is one of the best aurors working at the Ministry. Tina knows it, everyone does. And she's still surprised when, in seconds, the british auror is standing in front of Graves and Newt with the wand firmly grabbed in his hand.

"I thought you were my friend," he growls and it's enough to make her shiver with fear.

He's really pissed.

"How could you treat Newt like he's a mere object you can own?" Theseus spits. "You don't deserve him and I want you to let him go immediately."

Maybe Graves is not completely lost because some of what Theseus says seems to shake him. Newt looks at them both and tries to rise again. Surprisingly, Percival lets him, but only to put him as he's trying to shield him from his own brother.

That just seems to piss Theseus even more.

"You want to take him away from me," Graves blurts out looking quite shocked, but that disappears quickly, just to be replaced by an intense and sudden fury. "You can't. I love him."

Newt turns a pretty shade of red and covers his face with his hands.

Theseus shuts his lips that now just look like a fine and tense line.

"We're going to get married," Percival continues and Tina almost rolls her eyes because just when she thinks he's getting better he goes and says stuff like that.

Newt gasps and looks up in time to meet his brother's gaze. Theseus arches an eyebrow at him and Newt shakes his head.

Well at least that seems to calm the brit a little.

Someone else makes an annoyed noise and just then is when Tina remembers that Picquery is there too.

She approaches her and tries to explain in whispers (as fast as she can) what happened with Director Graves.

It seems Newt has the same idea, because he takes a step forward.

"I would never allow you to marry my little brother," Theseus snaps.

Graves has his wand in his hand too and it's about to say (or probably growl) something in return, but then Newt manages to step between the two of them.

"Listen, 'Seus, Mr Graves is not himself at the moment, he's experiencing the effects of a very strong potion," Newt explains.

"How convenient," Theseus huffs.

And just to make things worse, Percival frowns at Newt in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," he protests and out of instinct tries to reach Newt.

In seconds, Theseus grabs his brother. Graves growls and rises his wand against the older Scamander.

"Give him back."

But just when Tina thinks all hope is lost, there's a flash of red and both Theseus and Graves' wands fly right into Picquery's hand.

"I'll return them when you two stop acting like children," she says. Then she looks at Graves and adds: "None of wandless magic!"

Tina looks at her boss, who's mostly focused on Newt. By the expression on his face it seems like he wants to take him back, but is hesitating because he doesn't want to hurt him.

Newt notices his suffering too because he detaches himself from his brother, who looks almost betrayed when he realises what Newt's doing, and goes back to Percival.

Graves wraps his arms around Newt and sighs in relief when he pulls the magizoologist close to his body.

Tina would've laughed at the british auror horrified expression if it wasn't for the fact that she was so tense and tired at the moment.

"Mr Scamander, I need to speak with you," Picquery says, but Theseus crosses his arms.

"I'm not going to let him alone with my brother," he argues.

"Auror Goldstein is going to stay with them, don't worry," she assures.

Of course... Tina's suffering doesn't seem to have an end.

"I'm going to be fine," Newt smiles at his brother and it works just enough to make Theseus nod.

But then her boss smirks at the magizoologist and caresses his cheek.

"You'll be fine, baby. I'm going to take care of you." Graves tells him and Tina resists the overwhelming temptation of facepalming herself.

Because now Theseus is turning back and looks like he wants more than anything to punch Percival in the face.

"Listen, you piece of-"

Luckily, he's interrupted by Picquery who grabs the auror's arm just in time.

"Please, Mr Scamander," Picquery insists. "It'll be a minute."

Theseus sighs but nods when Newt looks at him. Tina is almost sure that the brothers must have learned to communicate without using words because it seems like there's a whole conversation happening in their eyes.

"Fine," Theseus accepts and follows Picquery reluctantly.

***

"Maybe if I stunned him he'd recover more quickly, haven't you thought about that?" The british auror asks while looking at the wand in his fingers.

Tina thinks it wasn't a very good idea to give back his wand to Theseus. Yes, he has heard the explanation Picquery gave him about Graves' condition and even though he said he believed it and that he wouldn't hex the Director of Magical Security, he still looks very annoyed with the whole situation.

"No. And it's not a good idea. We don't know how he'd react. The spell could make it worse," she argues.

She's so exhausted.

The four of them are in grab office because Theseus doesn't want to let them alone and Tina is there because although Picquery accepted Theseus promise to behave she doesn't trust him entirely, not at the moment at least.

And by looking at the expression on the older Scamander's face Tina knows Picquery is right.

And her boss doesn't help either. He has a Newt on his lap again and is listening intently to whatever the magizoologist is saying, Tina's not sure. She stopped hearing the moment she looks at Theseus murderous glare.

Graves' right hand is on the couch, but when Newt starts to talk about dragons her boss react out of instinct, like he wants to protect him and puts his hand on Newt's knee possessively.

"Move it or I cut it off," Theseus orders, aiming at Percival's hand.

Before Graves can say anything Newt sighs and moves gently the hand away from his body.

She can't help but feel curiosity; she wonders if Newt has ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend before and if he has how that turned out.

Probably not good with a guardian like Theseus.

Poor sweet Newt.

***

The changes start at seven. Graves begins to look confused and when Newt moves away and sits on the couch, he doesn't protest.

He then looks around him, rises and walks to the corner. He makes a gesture and puts his hands on each side of his head.

"How are you feeling?" Newt asks, worried.

"Fine, Mr Scamander. I think-"

Tina watches the moment everything clicks inside Graves' head. She also watches the moment the memories of few hours ago return and sees as her boss blushes, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Scamander," he blurts out, making a huge effort to look at Newt in the face.

"You should be," Theseus agrees and Tina just rolls her eyes at the same time Newt does.

"It's okay, Mr Graves. I know it wasn't you," the magizoologist smiles, trying to reassure the man.

It doesn't work.

"Newt... I mean... Mr Scamander I-"

"You can call me Newt if you want."

Graves nods, takes a deep breath and looks back at him. He steps closer.

"Newt, listen... The potion didn't change me, its function was to increase my flaws... And as you know by now, I'm a bit possessive-"

"A bit?" Theseus arches his eyebrows but Tina shushes him immediately because she knows Percival Graves is not good at feelings and he must be struggling really hard at the moment.

"What I'm trying to say is that the potion didn't make me love you... I was already in love with you. I know you probably don't want to see me again after all what I did, but I thought... I couldn't watch you leave without telling you the truth."

Newt blinks at him, almost in shock. But honestly, Tina is not surprised at all, because of course Newt would be the only one shocked to hear that. Her boss isn't really subtle, but luckily (or maybe not so) he has fallen for the most oblivious wizard in the world.

The silence last too long and Graves must have felt that as a rejection because he looks at Newt almost in pain, before staring at the ground.

But Newt recovers from the shock and grins brightly before putting his arms around Graves' neck.

"You silly auror," he says. "I love you too."

Percival doesn't waste any time because he pulls Newt closer and kisses him.

Mercy Lewis finally! Tina thinks. Beside her, Theseus chokes.

"What? Wait a minute-"

Since her boss is back to his old self, she considers her work done and decides to go back home.

As she's closing the door behind her she can hear Newt and Percival's voice arguing followed by a "Over my dead body!" from Theseus and she smiles because that's not her problem anymore.

She's free.


End file.
